


Nightmare X Shattered dream ABO

by anna98120



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna98120/pseuds/anna98120
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare X Shattered dream ABO

*NSFW  
*cp是DT Nightmare X Shattered Dream  
*abo前提  
*强制易感有  
*镜子play有  
*OOC和渣文笔，特别OOC，请谨慎选择是否继续阅读  
*保持你的决心  
Shattered注视着Nightmare不有自主有了几分紧张的感觉，于是他几乎是下意识想起了和Nightmare第一次遇到的时候所发生的事情。  
他还记着第一次和眼前的Nightmare遇到的时候是在自己吃下那颗黑色果实没多久后的事情，那时候的他更多是苦恼于如何才能让自己那位已经变的过于软弱的兄弟能心甘情愿的变回并维持在他所喜欢的那副强大又无情的模样，却没想到有一天会遇到现在这位明显更合他心意的Nightmare。  
他还记着自己第一次见到这位nightmare的时候所发生的事情，那时候他和往常一样让自己随意到达的这个AU里面的居民陷入了消极和绝望之中并希望以此来让自己的兄弟现身，却没想到出现在他眼前的并不是他的兄弟而是来自于另一个世界的nightmare。  
虽然在看到来者并不是那总会在面骨上露出一副假惺惺的悲伤模样和试图劝解他停手不要再这样继续下去的那个弱小紫色身影的时候他本能的有了几分失望感觉，但很快那种感觉便被一种类似于发现了新事物一样的兴奋和好奇所替代。  
随后他在和眼前这一版本的nighmare交谈中很快便意识到眼前的这位比自己原本的哥哥更无情，更残忍也更强大，从某种意义上来说，这位Nightmare所拥有的正是一直以来他想要自己哥哥维持住的那些品质。  
于是他几乎是本能的开始对眼前这位nightmare开始有了好感并且下意识的开始称呼起这位nightmare为哥哥，虽然他从一开始就知道这只不过是自己兄弟的另一个版本，但谁会真的去在意这些呢？  
只不过可惜的是另一版本的nightmare似乎对他的兴趣并不是很多很快便自顾自的结束了和他的对话并离开了这里。  
那之后的日子里他在每一次将不同AU里的居民变得消极的时候都会盼望被吸引而来的会是这一位nightmare，但可惜的是大部分时候来的都是那弱小的紫色身影只有屈指可数的几次来的是这位nightmare。  
而每一次碰到的时候那位nightmare对他说出的更多是带着明显嘲讽含义的所谓夸奖话语，虽然他并没有真的在乎过那些话语却还是在听到的时候会不由自主的有几分难过。  
也因此不久之前对方仿佛心血来潮一样提出了要到他住所看看的时候他不由的有些愣神直到看到对方因为自己长时间没有做出回应而露出了几分不悦的表情才反应过来，于是他有了几分受宠若惊和慌乱的感觉却还是将对方带到了自己现在所在的住所里。  
但不知道为什么将nightmare带来后他头次有了几分拘谨的感觉明明他才是这处住所的主人，于是当他发现nightmare似乎在打量自己住所的时候不由自主的注视着对方随后回想起过去的事情。  
“......你想要的到底是什么？”忽然听到nightmare声音的时候他才勉强回神反应过来nightmare似乎对着他说了什么，而对方似乎因为他自顾自的神游天外已经露出了几分不悦的表情于是他几乎是下意识的回应了对方。  
“现在我想要的.....只不过是想要帮上哥哥的忙。”  
在他对nightmare说出了类似于效忠一样的话语后对方虽然露出了几分了然的表情但眸子却紧紧盯着他仿佛要将他从里到外完全看透一样，哪怕对方并没有说些什么他却本能的感到几分压迫的感觉于是他只能尽最大可能注视着对方的青色眸子。  
没多久后对方便将视线挪开于是他不由得松了一口气却看到对方仿佛刻意一样的踱步靠近他的动作的时候不由得一滞随后本能的向后退去想要拉开距离，下一秒却突然嗅到对方散发出带着威胁含义类似于曼陀罗开发时的信息素味道让他硬生生的停下了后退的脚步站在原地随后身体不由自主的开始微颤。  
在第一次和这位nightmare遇到的时候他便意识到了对方是位alpha的事实，于是身为omega的本能让他每一次和对方碰到的时候都会刻意的拉开一段距离以免自己不小心嗅入过多来自alpha的信息素，但他却从没有想过有朝一日自己会遇到被alpha用信息素威胁的情况。  
omega的本能在催促着他尽快拉开和眼前alpha的距离以免提前陷入易感之中，但alpha那带着威胁含义的信息素却让他本能的挪不动腿骨于是只能站在原地眼睁睁的看着对方将他们之间的距离拉近。  
“就算你所说的真的就如你所想的那样，但是......如果你有天突然改变主意想要背叛我了，该怎么办呢？”  
在不断嗅到alpha那包含威胁含义的信息素后他本能的对眼前的alpha有了几分畏惧的感觉于是当他听到对方用宛若聊天一样的语气和他说出了这种话语的时候本能的感觉到了几分危机感觉于是他下意识的小心翼翼开口回应了对方：  
“呜......我不会背叛哥哥的。”  
在他小心翼翼的用语言再次表达忠诚后便感觉到自己身体已经隐约有些发烫，心知肚明再这样拖下去他只会在这里提前进入易感期。即使他确实对眼前的alpha有着好感却也不想陷入易感期让自己陷入更加被动的境地，于是他本能的开始希望眼前的alpha能对自己的回答感到满意并不再如此肆意的释放出信息素。  
但对方听到了他所说的话语后并没有收敛信息素的意思只是轻笑着开口对他说道：  
“只是语言表达的话可不足够证明你对我的忠诚啊......shattered。所以，你要怎么向我证明你说的是真的呢？”  
对方在说完后便仿佛刻意一样的向后稍微退了一步将他们之间的距离拉开一些似乎是想要给予他证明自己的空间于是他不由得开始思索起证明的办法，只是在身体已经开始发烫并且不自觉的开始散发出几分类似于紫藤花开发时味道的情况下他颅内几乎是一片空白实在没法集中精力去思考证明自己的方式于是他犹豫片刻还是跟随本能靠近了眼前的alpha并勉强开口回应了对方：  
“呜......直到现在我都没有离开哥哥身边也不算是证明吗，哥哥？”  
随着主动靠近对方的动作他几乎是完全再次笼罩进了对方曼陀罗味道的信息素中，在被alpha的信息素几乎完全笼罩住的情况下他没多久后便感觉到自己身体内的热度升高了许多。  
“当然......你做的远远不够呢，shattered。还是说......你能做的就只有这些?”  
被身体里热度蒸的迷迷糊糊的时候他隐约听到了nightmare似乎是要他做更多来证明自己的话语，在濒临易感被自己身体里热度蒸的颅内一片空白的情况下不知为什么眼前的alpha对他有了一种莫名的吸引力。而这种吸引力甚至让他不再畏惧着眼前的alpha于是他遵循着本能伸臂轻轻抱住了眼前的alpha。  
在抱住眼前的alpha后他彻底的被alpha曼陀罗味道的信息素笼罩住于是他几乎是在片刻之中进入了原本不应该在此时进入的易感期，被身体里陡然升高的热度蒸的愈加迷迷糊糊于是他下意识的蹭了蹭眼前的alpha随后开口对着nightmare这么说到。  
“呜......可......可以了吗,哥哥？”  
“还不够......shattered。让我看看......你究竟能做到何种地步吧？”  
抱住nightmare后没多久他便感觉到隐约有魔力沿着盆骨内壁凝结汇聚的事实，身体里的热度蒸的他难受到了甚至没有完全听清nightmare到底说了什么只是遵循本能散发出了更多类似于紫藤花味道的信息素的同时顺势坐进了眼前alpha的怀里后不断嗅着对方类似于曼陀罗开放时候的信息素味道。  
迷迷糊糊之中他不断嗅着信息素很快就找到了眼前alpha那藏在脖子骨后平日被衣服好好遮盖住的腺体，于是他不带任何犹豫的凑过去轻轻亲吻片刻后开始用舌尖慢慢的舔吻起来。omega的天性让他在陷入易感期后无法思考更多只想要遵循本能去尽可能的取悦眼前的alpha以此来更进一步，于是他不断舔吮亲吻着眼前alpha的腺体直到感觉到自己脖子骨后的脆弱腺体被对方伸手略微施力不住揉捏着才抬起头有些疑惑的看着nightmare。  
“既然这样......我就暂且认为你确实如你所说的那样吧。既然你对我如此忠心，那么适当的满足你的心愿也不是什么不可以的事情。所以告诉我吧，现在你想要的是什么呢，shattered?”  
被身体里不断升高的热感蒸的有些难受让他不由自主的发出细微的呜咽声音，于是他几乎完全没有在听对方究竟在说什么只是在迷迷糊糊中判断出对方似乎在说类似于奖励他的话语。  
只是在被对方不断揉搓着他脖骨后的敏感腺体所带来的舒服感觉不断刺激下他几乎是不断轻颤着身体的同时开始发出几分明显的喘息声音，在这种刺激下他不断散发出愈加明显的类似于紫藤花开放时候的信息素味道的同时愈加无法思考最后只是遵循本能开口勉强回应了对方。  
“哈......想要哥哥帮忙......好热。”  
“当然可以了.....shattered。”  
在他勉强说出了回应话语后便感觉到对方停止了揉捏他脖子骨后的脆弱腺体的行为而是将他彻底拥入怀中，与此同时他感觉到对方贴在他颅边对他说出了类似于同意一样的话语于是不由自主的对抱住自己的alpha产生了几分安心的感觉。  
紧接着他感觉到自己视线周围似乎变得愈加有几分模糊却又很快重新变得稍微清晰起来，很快他便意识到自己似乎被nightmare带去了别处，只是被热度蒸的他视线已经模糊到了看四周都是斑驳光影的程度，这种情况下他实在难以辨认出他到底被带去了哪里，于是他只能用模糊视线勉强注视着nightmare。  
“.......不过......要是不想被扯坏什么的话就自己把衣服脱干净吧，shattered。”  
迷迷糊糊之中他感觉到对方似乎说了什么后便隔着布料沿着他脊椎向下抚摸，被抚摸所带来的舒服感觉让他不由自主的发出了愈加明显和急促的喘息声音并且本能的想要感受到更多于是他在迷糊之中开始施力拉拽起自己衣物并将解下的衣服随手丢在了一边。  
而对方似乎察觉到他在脱衣服的动作后便松开了他似乎在给他脱掉衣服的空间，于是没多久后他身上便不着一物，赤裸骨架与空气接触到的时候让他本能的感到了几分凉意于是他稍微有了几分清醒感觉这才后知后觉意识到了自己被nightmare带到了躺椅旁的事实。  
脱掉衣服后他才感觉到腿骨根处早就已经变得濡湿一片，不用想也知道盆骨内的魔法器官已经凝聚成型的事实所以他几乎是本能的有了几分羞耻感觉随后下意识的想要收敛腿骨却在突然之间被对方施力向后推去。  
身体不受控制的向后倒去在他还没反应过来便狠狠撞上了躺椅，即使背后有触须做了几分缓冲他却还是在身体接触到躺椅的瞬间感觉到了疼痛于是下意识的呜咽出声并稍微将身子蜷缩起来。  
但下一秒他便感觉脖子骨处传来了被带着几分湿润的东西舔过的感觉，于是原本因为疼痛而集中的注意力不由自主的被吸引了过去并随之发出了几分喘息的声音。被对方沿着脖子骨向下不断被舔吻所传来的舒服感觉让他在本能占据上风的情况下不由自主的想要更多所以他主动将脑袋稍微偏了偏以此来方便对方动作。  
被对方不断舔吻至肋骨所带来的舒服感觉让他不由自主的放松了身体，下一秒却兀然感觉到肋骨处被对方施力咬上让他不由自主的发出了一声呜咽。  
舔吻和啃咬所带来的舒服和疼痛感不断交织让他本能的不断发出了混杂着呜咽声的喘息声音并散发出了愈加明显的类似于紫藤花开发时的信息素味道，注意力几乎被对方啃咬舔吮的动作所吸引因此即使察觉到对方的骨指正在沿着他脊椎缓缓向下抚摸他也无暇去顾及。  
没多久后他感觉到对方停下了动作于是他有些茫然的看向了对方，这时候他才发现不知道何时对方也脱下了自己的衣物随后下一秒从腿骨处传来的痛感让他不由自主的痛呼出声。  
腿骨被对方触须缠绕上后施力向两边拉去，被迫随着对方动作将腿骨张开至最大让他本能的产生了几分羞耻感觉的同时才发觉到仅仅是在这种刺激下穴内就已经变得过于湿润的事实，之后察觉到对方似乎是在打量他盆骨内的目光让他愈加羞耻于是这种状况下他下意识的想要稍微收敛一些腿骨却因为被对方牢牢按住只能放弃了收敛腿骨的念头发出了一声呜咽随后任由了对方打量。  
紧接着他感觉到对方骨指开始沿着他盆骨边缘勾画抚摸，被对方骨指抚摸所带来的舒服感觉让他发出的喘息声不自觉变得愈加明显，但与此同时私密处被其他人所触碰让他感觉到的羞耻感觉也愈加明显于是他下意识的将视线移开不去注视着对方。  
之后他便感觉到穴口处传来了被对方骨指按压的感觉于是他不由自主的将视线移回对方身上，随着对方动作原本就已经十分湿润的后穴变得愈加湿润甚至还有些许液体顺着穴口处溢出沾染在了他腿骨根处。  
“哦？只是这种程度就能让你兴奋到这种程度吗......该说你还真是适合做这种事么，shattered？”  
听到对方那带着讽刺含义的调笑话语后他还没来及做出反应便感觉到对方骨指沿着从他穴内溢出的湿液缓缓探入了他的穴中，即使穴内已经有些湿润他却仍感受到了穴壁被对方骨指撑开所带来的不适感觉于是他下意识的呜咽出声。  
从穴内传来的异物感让他感到了几分难受却又遵循本能开始努力去适应那种感觉，但还未等他适应过来便感觉到对方直接将第二根骨指送入了他的穴内。  
接连被进入两根骨指让本就没有适应过来的他再次感受到了穴壁被再次撑开的疼痛于是他本能的发出了一声类似于痛呼的声音并不由自主从眼眶边缘的凝聚出了几分泪水并望向了对方，可对方却仿佛根本没听到他的痛呼声一样直接开始抽动埋在他穴内的两根骨指。  
被对方如此对待即使后穴有在分泌液体帮忙去适应缓解他却仍然感受到了明显的疼痛感觉所以他无法自制的随着对方动作发出了呜咽的声音，但或许是易感期的原因没多久后他便开始逐渐适应对方骨指在他穴内的抽动动作因此他逐渐发出了混杂着喘息的呜咽声音。  
没多久后他终于适应了对方骨指抽动的动作于是从他的口中溢出了细微的呻吟声音，但还没等他松一口气便感觉到对方将第三根骨指也推入了他的穴内。  
随着对方第三根骨指进入的动作他又一次感受到了穴壁被撑开的痛感于是他口里的呻吟声音硬生生转变成了呜咽声音，接二连三感受到的疼痛让他眼眶边凝聚出的液体不受控制的沿着面骨滑落于是他下意识带着呜咽出声：  
“呜......哥哥......不舒服。”  
但对方仿佛没有听到他的痛呼一样只是自顾自的抽动着埋在他穴内的骨指，即使后穴有在适应对方的动作但被对方宛若刻意一样的忽视让处于易感期的他本能的对眼前alpha有了几分不满却又因为omega的天性没有做出什么只是任由被痛感刺激出的泪水不断从他面骨上滑落直到他的器官前端忽然被对方触须缠上。  
被对方触须缠绕上器官让他将因为泪水变得模糊的视线投回了对方身上，紧接着器官前端传来了被对方触须套弄的感觉让他感受到了几分明显的舒服感觉。  
随着后穴和前端一同被对方抚慰让他感受到了比之前明显许多舒服感觉，于是他不由自主的随着对方动作发出了愈来愈明显的呻吟与喘息混杂在一起的声音。  
没多久后他感觉到自己似乎就要随着对方到达顶端，从未体验过的感觉让他本能的有几分恐惧于是下意识想要对方停下动作，但还未等他将话语说出口便本能的向前弓起身体的同时从前端宣泄了出来。  
因为舒服感觉让他颅内近乎一片空白只能略微失神的注视着对方发出了轻微的喘息声音，仅管感觉到有泪水沿着面骨滑落他却无暇顾及。失神之中他隐约察觉到对方松开了他柱体的同时将埋在他穴内的骨指退了出去，即使在对方骨指从他穴内完全退出的瞬间他感受到了几分空虚却因为仍处于高潮之中所以那难受的感觉并不明显。  
“你真应该看看你现在的样子，shattered。”  
在听到对方的话语的时候他本能的有了几分不安感觉，随后被对方从背后抱起落入对方怀中也没有让他感觉几分安心反而不安的感觉愈加明显，随着对方刻意做出调转方向的动作让他从镜子中毫无遮拦的看到了自己现在的模样。  
从镜子里他可以清楚看到自己因为高潮余韵不住喘息的同时浮现出的几分失神模样，腿骨因为被对方触须缠住保持在了张开姿势因此他甚至可以在镜子面前一览无余的看到自己盆骨内的情况。  
这时他突然感觉到穴口处被带着明显热度的东西顶上，因为注视着镜子所以他几乎是在片刻之间便反应过来那是什么于是他面骨本能的有些发烫，随着对方器官在他穴口处顶蹭的动作从后穴处传来的空虚感觉几乎是在片刻之间便变得明显起来于是他几乎是不由自主的露出了类似于不满足的表情并且后穴随着对方这种宛若撩拨一样的顶蹭动作几乎没多久后就在主动的一张一合仿佛在邀请着对方进入一样。  
注视着镜子里的自己面骨上露出的类似于欲求不满的表情和穴口处的表现让他本能的感觉到了几分羞耻感觉于是他几乎是在片刻之后就逃避一般扭头将视线移开，可下一秒他便感觉到对方骨指搭在他的下颌骨上。  
“不许移开你的视线......shattered，所以接下来就一直好好看着自己吧。”  
在听到了对方话语后他便感觉到对方搭在他下巴上骨指兀然施力似乎是要将他的视线强行带回到了镜子上，下颌骨因为对方动作感觉到了几分疼痛于是他只能被迫随着对方动作将视线转回了镜子那里。  
紧接着他感觉到明显的疼感从后穴那里传来，被比起骨指大上许多的东西猝不及防的进入让他一时间只感受到了穴壁被强行撑开的痛感，因为痛感即使他刚刚有从镜子里看到自己穴口被对方器官撑开时候的模样他也没能做出什么更多反应只是本能的随着对方器官逐渐完全进入不断发出了类似于呜咽的声音。  
但对方并没有因为他发出了呜咽声音就给予他几分安抚或者适应时间而是自顾自的开始抽动起器官，随着对方抽动器官的动作痛感几乎是在不断的传入他的颅内于是他不断的因为疼痛发出了吃痛的呜咽声音。  
在这种情况下凝聚在他眼眶边的泪水几乎是不断的从他眼眶边落下让他无暇顾及从镜子里不断看到对方抽动动作所带来的羞耻感觉，仅管被对方这样宛如刻意忽视一样的对待可他处于易感期内的身体却已经开始努力的适应对方动作。  
没多久后随着对方抽动的动作他所感受到的痛感逐渐变弱于是从他的口中发出了夹杂着呻吟声音的呜咽声音，又过了一会后他所感受到的痛感逐渐消失不见于是不知不觉中他口中只剩下了呻吟的声音。  
突然被对方器官顶入了深处让他本能的发出了一声比之前明显几分的呻吟声音他这才意识到了对方似乎已经发现了他适应过来的事实，随着对方顶入的幅度加深原本藏在穴内的敏感区域忽然被对方器官无意中蹭过让他口中发出的呻吟不受控制的沾上了几分甜腻并在无意中露出了几分被满足的表情。  
因为面对着镜子他几乎是在片刻之后就意识到了自己现在露出的表情有多令骨羞耻，于是他下意识的想要移开视线却又想起了对方的话语最后只能被迫保持着注视。  
敏感区域被对方器官时不时的蹭过让他不由自主的随着每一次触碰发出沾染上了甜腻感觉的呻吟声音并本能产生了几分满足感觉，但没多久后他便本能的开始想要更多面骨上浮现出了几分不满足的表情。  
因为镜子的缘故让他注意到自己露出了这种比之前还要糟糕几分的表情于是他下意识想要控制自己不要露出这种表情但omega的天性却让他本能的想要感受到更强烈的快感，出于羞耻心他想要忽视这种感觉可本能却在催促着他去渴求更多的同时散发出了更多类似于紫藤花开发时候的味道。而到了最后本能还是战胜了理智于是他还是带着几分呜咽夹杂着呻吟开口断断续续说出了想要更多的话语：  
“呜.....哥哥......想要更多........哈啊”  
“当然可以，不过......明明是初次却能欲求不满到这种程度，你还真是很厉害啊shattered。”  
在感觉对方贴在他的颅边让他本能一滞随后听到了对方带着几分明显讥笑含义的回应让他羞耻感觉愈加明显，而这种羞耻感觉让他宛如条件反射一样的移开了自己原本一直注视着镜子的视线，但没过多久后他后知后觉回想起对方之前说过的不能移开视线的话语于是他下意识的想要趁着对方还没察觉到的时候将视线再次移回镜子上却突然感觉到对方停下了抽动的动作随后松开了一直缠绕在他腿骨上的触须。  
这个时候腿骨突然被松开让他本能的有了几分不安的感觉，视角的兀然转换还未等他反应过来便感觉到了自己被对方放在了镜子面前，而姿势的突然转换让他感受到的不安感觉更加明显尤其是在不知道对方究竟要做些什么的情况下于是他本能的想要开口询问对方要做什么但下一秒他便感觉到了对方器官重新开始抽动起来并宛若特意一样施力碾过了他穴内的敏感位置。  
敏感位置被对方施力碾过让他一瞬间感受到了比之前强烈许多的舒服感觉于是他无法抑制的发出了一声带着明显甜腻感觉的呻吟声音，随着对方器官不断碾蹭过他穴内的敏感位置快感逐渐沿着他的脊椎不断传入他的颅内刺激的他颅内一片空白于是只能随着对方动作发出了愈加放荡和甜腻的呻吟。  
被快感刺激的他腿骨不知不觉有些发软让他有些要站不稳的感觉于是他下意识的伸出骨指抓住了镜子边缘想要以此来撑住自己，即使窥见了镜子里的自己因为快感被刺激的失神模样他却无暇顾及因此产生的羞耻感觉只是随着对方抽动的动作本能的轻蹭对方的同时放任自己发出了放荡声音的同时不断散发出更明显的紫藤花信息素味道。  
“看看你现在的这幅主动模样......其实你也不讨厌变成这样吧，shattered?”  
突然听到对方话语让他略微愣住，随后才后知后觉意识到了自己刚刚那宛若主动配合一样的动作于是那原本被抛下的羞耻之心被他重新拾起，下意识想要和对方说自己不喜欢这样但身体不断感受到的舒服感觉却在促使着他说出不会惹恼眼前alpha的话语。  
于是他虽然有些犹豫，最后却还是跟随本能说出了类似于自己不讨厌一样的话语：  
“呜......不.......不讨厌.......哈嗯。”  
“既然这么喜欢的话......那现在被标记的话也是没关系的吧？”  
随着他说出了类似于不讨厌的话语后遍感觉到对方仿佛刻意将抽动器官的速度变缓了一些让他有些疑惑下一秒就听到对方仿佛不经意一样说出了类似于标记他的话语，虽然对方好像用的是询问的语气但不知道为什么他就是感觉自己没有拒绝对方的余地。再加上omega的天性也让他本能的渴望起被眼前alpha完全占有于是他最后还是说出了类似于请求对方完全占有他一样的话语：  
“哈啊......没关系.....标记我吧，哥哥。”  
在他说出了同意话语后感觉到脖子骨后的腺体被对方舌尖舔过于是他不由自主的身体轻颤并随之发出了轻嗯的声音，紧接着对方的声音在他颅边响起。  
“这可是你自己说的.....可别后悔，shattered。”  
在对方在说出这句话后他就感觉到对方双手抚上了他盆骨边缘，私密处被抚上他本能的感受到了几分羞耻感却因为对方器官挺入他穴内的幅度明显增大了许多于是他无暇顾及那些只是随着对方动作本能的发出了呻吟声音，下一瞬间被对方器官狠狠顶上藏在最深处的内腔让他他口中的呻吟几乎是在瞬间变成了吃痛的呜咽声音。  
被顶上内腔带来的痛感让他清醒了几分下意识的就想要对方停下这种行为却又心知肚明自己刚刚已经说出了同意的话语就算现在后悔对方也不会就此停下于是他只能随着对方不断顶上他内腔的动作身体不断颤抖着发出一声又一声吃痛的呜咽声音并随之眼眶边凝聚出了泪水。  
没多久后腔口被对方器官顶开让他感觉到一阵最为强烈的疼痛让他眼眶边的泪水不自觉的滑落身体并随之不断颤抖不自觉发出了带着明显哭腔的吃痛声音，但随着腔口被顶开对方器官进入他腔内的瞬间他便感觉到了几分舒服感觉于是原本是带着哭腔呜咽的尾音中不自觉就沾上了几分呻吟。  
随着被对方器官不断进入内腔让他感受到了比之前还要强烈许多于是他下意识就用骨指抓紧了镜子边缘并随着对方比之前幅度大上许多的动作不断发出了愈加甜腻的呻吟并下意识散发出更多类似于紫藤花开发时候的信息素味道，快感刺激的他面骨边不断划过泪水让他颅内一片没法思考更多只是感觉到自己似乎快要到达了顶端。过多的快感刺激他有了几分要承受不住的感觉于是他不自觉的就将身体稍微靠在了镜子上，即使有想要对方慢一点但还没等他开口就被对方动作送上了顶端于是他不自觉将身子前倾宣泄出来的同时发出了最为高调的一声甜腻呻吟。  
到达了顶端后他有些失神的看着镜子里自己这幅泪眼朦胧的模样，腺体处忽然传来了几分刺痛感觉让他本能的想要挣扎却因为刚刚到达的高潮全身都使不上力气于是他只是乖顺的任由对方咬住了他腺体，仅管察觉到内腔被对方器官灌入了热液他也只是发出了混杂着呻吟声的喘息。  
于是一时间只剩下了他们彼此之间发出的急促喘息声音，没多久后他便感觉到对方器官不再往他的腔内灌入液体却仍旧卡在他的腔口，或许是因为被标记的原因他感觉到自己身上易感期的表现变弱了许多让他注意到了和对方处于的这种尴尬姿势于是他本能有了几分羞耻感觉。  
或许是因为刚刚的动作过于激烈没多久后他就感觉到自己有些脱力只能尽可能的抓着镜子边缘下一秒却突然被对方拥入怀里让他有些愣神，下一秒反应过来他有些犹豫却还是没有说些什么只是乖顺的靠着了对方怀里想要休息一会。  
没多久后他便感觉到了几分困意于是他下意识的闭上了眸子直到对方抽出器官的动作被他感觉才稍微睁开了眸子，即使感觉到有液体随着对方抽出的动作从穴内溢出沾染在他腿骨根上他也无瑕顾及而是任由了对方将他抱起随后朝着浴室的方向走去。  
被对方放入浴缸后他看着对方拿起浴头试了试温度后自顾自的也坐进了浴缸后将浴头挂在了另一边，被温度合适的水逐渐漫过身体让他本能的开始放松下来。  
“你是自己来……还是要我帮你，shattered？”  
“呜……要哥哥帮忙。”  
忽然听到对方话语让他有些愣神随后才察觉到对方似乎是在说清洁的事于是他面骨不由得有些发烫却还是开口小声回应了对方并顺从的将腿骨张开以此来方便对方的动作。  
随后他察觉到对方骨指进入他穴内的动作让他不由自主的有了几分羞耻感觉哪怕并没有太多感觉，没多久后感觉到对方将骨指从他穴内退出于是他有些费力的抬手慢慢清洁起自己身上。  
过了一会后他勉强清洁完成才察觉到对方注视着他的目光，而对方眼见他停下了动作只是用浴巾把他身体稍微包裹了一下便起身将他再次抱了起来。  
被对方抱进卧室让他困倦感觉不减反增，或许是因为刚刚那过于激烈的性事他本能的有些犯困想要暂时好好休息却又本能的害怕对方离去于是强撑着开口询问了对方：  
“呜……哥哥会离开这里吗？”  
“不会。”  
对方在听到他的询问后只是注视着他暗金色的眸子随后简言意骇的回答了他，从nightmare那里得到了想要的答案让他暂时安心不少于是他对着nightmare说出了类似于晚安的话后就匆匆闭上了眸子想要好好休息一下。  
……  
Nightmare注视着shattered。  
虽然不清楚对方到底是因为什么理由心甘情愿的被他标记，不过他从一开始就没打算轻易放过自己送上门来的猎物，实际上就算对方说出了拒绝的话语他也会强行在对方身上烙上属于自己的印记。  
毕竟，有谁会错过这种可以得到一个不会背叛自己的所有物的机会呢？  
虽然被眼前omega问了多余问题的时候他确实有几分不快，不过看在对方得到了回答就识趣的闭嘴的份上这次他并不打算追究。  
不过omega会这么信任alpha的话语这件事确实是在他意料之外的，毕竟他还以为对方会追问下去，不过这不是更好吗？  
毕竟他确实蛮想看到对方因为自己的缘故露出更多的痛苦表情，而想到了这一点后他心情不由得有些愉快，于是他躺在了另一边准备好好休息一会。  
……  
Shattered睁开了暗金色的眸子。  
从一开始闭上眸子的时候他就感觉到了对方打量自己的目光于是干脆就一直闭着眸子假装自己因为劳累睡着了，虽然刚刚做那种事情确实很累但他也没有累到了完全感觉不到对方目光的程度。  
虽然和对方才见了那么几次自己就和nightmare发展到了这种程度确实让他有些吃惊，毕竟他一直都以为对方对他并没有太大的兴趣因此对方提出要来他这里的时候他才会这么惊讶。  
毕竟，有哪个omega会不清楚和alpha独处一室会发生些什么呢？  
虽然一开始有些事情确实超出他的预料但至少最后却是如他所预料的那样，不是吗？  
他一边嗅着自己身上从内到外沾染上的曼陀罗味道一边这么想着，有些心满意足的再次闭上了眸子准备好好休息一会。


End file.
